Catnapped In Paris
by VickyAlice139
Summary: Cat returns to Paris to find that all is not what it seems and sets out to make things right. Along the way she confronts her feelings for J-F and tries to figure out who it is she really loves.
1. Chapter 1: Only for a week

**Hi Guys, this is my first story I have decided to share. Please read and review, more chapters on the way!**

Syd's bright blue eyes interrogated me, a face of disapproval at what I had just said. Beside him Frank murmured unhappily, something about how I just can't keep out of trouble. I had another attempt at saying what I was about to do, keeping my voice strong and not showing them they starting to irritate me.

"It's only for a week, and J-F's letter sounded really desperate!" I said.

"Are you completely bonkers? From what I read it sounded like a soppy love letter"

Syd cried angrily, balling his fists in frustration.

Frank nodded in approval.

"Are you sure it's not a trap?" He asked. "I know as well as you do he has a reputation for stirring up trouble. Regardless of who's involved and who gets hurt along the way."

"For goodness sake! I'm only heading to Paris, not Australia half way round the world!"

Making it clear I didn't care what they thought, I departed from the room , ending the conversation.

~ • ~

Later there was a knock at my door. I was temporarily staying with the Avon's after Frank suggested it while I sorted out my options of housing myself.

I lay the last of my hand-down petticoats into the suitcase and went to answer the door hoping I wasn't about to be lectured again. To my surprise I was met by the cheerful smile of Bridget and a much appreciated hug.

"What are you doing here?"

I was glad to have her company.

"Syd said he'd be here, I also heard about your approaching trip to Paris and wanted to say goodbye unless there was no time tomorrow"

Syd and Bridget's relationship was growing at an impressive rate. Silently I was smacking myself, my jealousy rearing its ugly head, even though I keep telling myself my feelings for Syd only stretch as far as friendship. She hadn't kept it secret that she was falling head over heels for him and just last week I caught her trying to dance with Syd in the Avon's ballroom.

"Oh, word seems to travel fast around here. Don't suppose you heard this from Frank and Syd and they've asked you to try and persuade me not to go?"

Bridget looked mortified.

"I met Rabbie outside Syd's place and he told me, I think it's a great idea! I've never been to Paris!"

"At least someone thinks so! Fancy joining me perhaps? May not be the most enjoyable trip with me and my nose for trouble but you have to admit, Paris is said to be beautiful this time of year!"

Excitement lit up Bridget's face before disappointment clouded it over.

"I could never afford it, and I doubt your friend would pay for me when he's already forked out some for you"

I laughed at that.

"Money's not an issue when you've got an empire of thieves at your hand"

Bridget looked shocked.

"By now you should know the types of people I befriend or should I say 'End up knowing!"

"You've got that right."

"I'm not even sure I really want to go."

"Why ever not?" Bridget questioned.

"I haven't seen J-F in a while and I'm still not entirely sure of my feelings towards him…"

Syd just had to pick the right moment to stick his head around the door, not caring on what he was intruding into.

"Feelings towards who?"

He smirked cheekily.

Bridget smacked him playfully. "Didn't your mother ever tell you its wrong to eavesdrop?"

"Maybe once or twice, anyway I was sent to tell you dinner was ready and that everybody was invited."

I replied "Not for me, I still have a lot of things to organise for my departure."

Syd and Bridget shrugged and bid me goodnight, leaving the room together. What I had said wasn't entirely true about organisation but I didn't want to face more people telling me to stay in London. I undressed into my nightclothes and clambered into bed not caring about the time. I have the feeling tomorrow is going to be hectic.

~ • ~

**Not quite onto Paris but hopefully next chapter. You'll just have to wait!**


	2. Chapter 2: Farewells

~ • ~

I was awake before dawn. I had slept little, my mind wandering. I stayed in bed for a few more hours, reluctant to get up. Even though it was spring, the heat of summer seemed a long way off. Eventually I made my way downstairs to the dining room. I piled my plate with eggs and sausages from the dishes on the table. I ate without tasting, last night replaying in my mind and how I would miss everybody when in Paris.

After a while, the others came down, first the duchess with a pleasant good morning and then Frank, his mood dark and gloomy. The Duke was away on business.

"Looking forward to Paris dear?"

The Duchess asked me, only to receive an angry glare from Frank. I ignored him and answered in the same cheery tone that even to me sounded fake. My teachers at Dury Lane would be appalled with my performance.

Frank and his mother exchanged glances. Frank had one eyebrow cocked in that way he does when he's got nothing to say in return.

"Yes, very much. Should be a nice change of scenery."

"When do you sail?" The Duchess asked her voice now sounding as fake as mine. She didn't bother to ask me what that tone had meant, the tension in the room growing.

"Just after noon, Joseph offered to take me in the carriage, that is if you won't be needing it."

Frank piped up suddenly.

"I was going to take the carriage on my trip south this afternoon"

The Duchess clipped him around the ear.

"Do not be as so rude to a family friend. She's helped us through a lot of dark times"

The Duchess looked at me as she said this and I gave her a small smile in return.

"Take the carriage dear. Frank will cope even if he doesn't arrived in the style he planned for"

"Thanks" I said, glaring at Frank, if looks could kill he'd be dead twice over.

He followed me as I headed out the door and into the waiting carriage, hopping in after me. I stared at him wondering what was up.

"What? You really think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye? Syd and Bridget are waiting at the docks already."

I just stared at him in disbelief, which turned to annoyance. This was just what I needed, an emotional send off.

~ • ~

Arriving at the docks, I made it a clear intention I didn't want an emotional send-off. I shook hands and bid farewell to those I didn't know all that clearly and to those who had heard about my plight to Paris. When I passed Bridget, I gave her a hug. Her eyes were already brimming with tears.

"Come back soon Cat. I know it's only a week you'll be gone, but I'll miss seeing you around. Have a safe trip!"

"I'm sure everything will go smoothly and I'll be back before you know it"

Syd crushed me against his chest, squeezing the air from my lungs in one of those gigantic bear hugs of his. He didn't let go until I wheezed a small gasp.

"Cat, I want no funny business to happen to you. Can you promise that?"

I knew it was a hard promise to keep. What if something happens to me? J-F's letter sounded legitimate. I hadn't had too many encounters with Paris's gangs of outlaws and thieves. But why was I so scared to tell Syd I would be fine?

"I promise"

Syd's eyes felt as if they were staring into my sole, looking for some sign that I was going to be truthful. I stared back. Satisfied, he scratched his head if meaning to tell me something else.

"Yes?"

I asked it carefully not hiding the curiosity as to what he wanted to tell me.

"It's nothing. Say 'Hi' to that friend of yours, J-F for me will ya?"

I smiled and nodded.

As I turned to walk to the boat a voice coughed behind me. I turned to look and found Billy standing there. He was dressed to impress clearly. He had a tailored suit on. I hadn't forgotten what had happened in Jamaica and the kiss we had shared at the ball in Bath. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. Though he disgusted me still, he had this effect over me that I couldn't seem to disguise.

"What, no goodbye for me?"

He smirked and out the corner of my eye I saw Syd looking our way, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Billy continued before I had time to think anymore.

"Looks like a great passage to Paris for us. I hear the weathers looking fine for the entire journey."

My mouth dropped a fraction. Did he really just say us or is my mind just playing tricks on me?

"You mean you're on this boat too?"

~ • ~


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped or is it Catnapped?

I stood out on the deck waving to everyone until they were just tiny specks. The sun was beginning to set. A pang of loneliness hit me and I began to wish I hadn't come.

"Long time no see kitten."

Urgh, Billy! I'd forgotten he was on the boat. I supposed since we were going to be together on the voyage it would be best to try and get along but that is always hard with Billy. Something bad or complicated always happens when we're thrown together. I turned to face him.

"Hello Billy"

"Here was I, looked forward to a boring and uneventful passage to France and who shows up, but my little kitten to keep me entertained."

This made me annoyed and I told him so. "I'm not your kitten Billy Boil!" I say using my childhood nickname for him.

"No, I suppose you're not." He says thoughtfully, just this scares me, a thoughtfully Billy was never good. "Whose kitten are you though? Syd's? Or your rich friend the Duke of Avon's or even J-F the Paris theif?"

Yep, I'm definitely scared now, I just can't place that look in Billy's eyes, It wasn't amusement and it certainly wasn't the hatred that had burned there in some of our past encounters. It was almost like how Syd used to look at me, how he still looks at me when he thinks neither Bridget nor I am looking. But that was impossible! Billy couldn't possibly be in love me! Could he?

"I'm nobody's kitten Billy, not Syd's not Frank's, not J-F's and especially not yours!" I try hard to keep the quiver out of my voice. "Now if you don't mind, it's impolite to badger a lady."

This made him laugh, annoying me further. I turned to walk away but he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me close, earning us disapproving glares from the rest of the passengers.

"Remember this Cat, whatever happens, no matter who your friends are, you'll never be a lady. You and I are just London scum and its time you accepted it," he hissed in my ear.

Angrily I pull away, glaring at him. "You maybe scum Billy, but I'm most definitely not!" I hissed, venom dripping from my words. Without another word I turn and stalk away to my cabin.

~ • ~

I stand on the ship's deck, staring into the distance at the tiny speck on the horizon that was growing closer and closer, France. With a sigh I turn away and head back to my cabin to grab my meagre collection of luggage. Returning to the deck, I find that during my absence France had grown bigger. More and more passengers join me on deck with their bags but none of them bother me.

I hear footsteps behind me and an all to familiar voice saying, "hello kitten,"… Billy.

"Yes Billy?" I ask, barely keeping the disgust out of my voice.

"Hey, don't be like that kitten, I was only going to give you my address during my stay in Paris for when you get in trouble and need by help." He says handing me a slip of paper.

I growl at this, why does everybody see the chance of me getting into trouble as a certainty? I wait for Billy to walk away before reading the paper.

"_I know you'll need my help kitten."_

_67 Perndae Street_

_Paris_

_-Ring three times and then knock twice so I know it's you._

Typical Billy, I think fuming. Luckily before I'm able to give him a piece of my mind we dock and I get caught up in the whirlwind of departing passengers, losing him in the confusion. When my turn comes I grab my battered suitcase and head down the gangplank, eyes roving the crowd for any sign of J-F. I plant my feet on stable ground, disappointed. He must be late I decided. It was at that point a man appeared at my elbow. I recoiled in horror, he stank to high heaven.

"Are you Cat?" He asked.

"Yes." I say hesitantly.

"Good come with me then, I'll take you to your friend." And with that we grabbed my arm in a vice like grip and pulled me away.

"Hey! Where are we going?" I cried to no use, he didn't answer. Finally we reached a dark alley way and he let me go.

"Are you sure you're taking me to J-F?" I asked.

"No." He replied before stuffing a rag over my face and the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Knight in Shining Cufflinks

**Chapter Four finally up. Sorry for the wait folks. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly as much as I wish it did, Cat Royal doesn't belong to be!**

I don't know when I came to my senses but the smell of musty air wafting up my nostrils made me sit upright retching. The dim lighting made it hard to see anything except one small window that didn't let in much light.

I was on a camp bed with basic sheets, not like the ones I was used to at the Avon's. There was only that one window with a view of what I supposed was an alleyway. Pressing my face to the glass and looking between the bars built into the frame, I could make out the outline of rubbish bins in a corner.

Looking around the small room I was in, I crossed to the door and attempted to turn the handle. It was locked. What had I expected? To be able to get out? No. I went and sat down on the bed since it was the only piece of furniture in the room.

My thoughts now turned to Billy, it wasn't the person or the thoughts I would have liked. Had he seen me being kidnapped? Or had he presumed that I'd be fine and went about his daily business he needed to do? Either way there was nothing to be done at this current time but wait and see how this plays out. Who was my captor or captors? I'd been kidnapped more than once in my previous adventures and had come out rather unscathed but with a few cuts and bruises, one time I had even caught malaria. But last time I was in Paris-

There was a scrape at the door, something heavy being moved. My eyes instantly snapped up. I was poised to attack when the door swung open. I didn't expect what I saw…

"Well it looks like the cat has woken from her long nap" I looked into the eyes of J-F. My mouth literally hung open.

"Surprised to see me?" He grinned.

I ran up to him wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. I had caught him off guard clearly as he took a step back to stop us toppling over. I tried to step back slightly embarrassed, but his arms returned the hug. Finally he let go and I took in his appearance…

He looked dashing in a chunky knit vest that matched the same shade of his dark hair. I also noticed that with his crisp white shirt he wore emerald cufflinks and his raven black pants were hemmed to where his boots finished above his ankles. He'd definitely changed from the street worn thief I had experienced on my last visit.

"J-F, what on earth is happening?"

He talked quickly in reply as we left my cell room, our footsteps echoed off the floor and walls.

"I was aware when your boat came in this morning and arranged for one of my men from the empire to come and pick you up but he was running late. When he arrived and couldn't find you he scouted the area with no luck. He rang me and I had a pretty good idea of where you were. So here I am."

It was a rather vague explanation and he knew it. I was going to question him but we turned sharply around another corner to the right and found ourselves in a wide corridor which I suspected led into the main part of the building. I'd ask him later. We slowed down to a walk and caught our breath. We looked at all the rooms leading off in different directions.

"This is exactly like a maze. Which way did I come?" J-F muttered to himself.

"The question is, which way should we go now?" I replied.

"Back to your cell!" said a voice behind us.

We spun around and stared into the eyes of an unfamiliar man. His bushy eyebrows were knotted together. His body language suggested he was trying hard not to pummel us to pulp. I tried to run but my legs were fixed to the ground as if they knew not to mess with him. In one swift movement his arm wrapped me around the neck and cut off my air. I struggled to no luck.

"Go ahead of us back to the cell. Any funny business and I snap her delicate neck" He growled at J-F.

He looked at me knowing he couldn't risk anything. He started walking in the direction we had just come. The pressure on my windpipe lessened and fresh air rushed down into my lungs. I coughed violently gasping. He didn't fully let go of my neck but prodded me in the back with his knee making us both walk following J-F a good few metres ahead of us.

When we arrived back at the cell J-F had been pacing for only a minute no doubt thinking. I was thrown onto the hard floor, my right hip taking most of the impact. Pain shot through me and I grimaced. I could tell it wasn't broken but if we needed a speedy escape this would slow me down. The word was 'if'. The door slammed behind us and locks clicked followed by a slump of a wooden barricade across the door.

J-F helped me sit up. Being careful not to make my hip too painful but it would hurt regardless.

"Did you tell anyone where you were going?" I asked.

I knew from the look in his eyes he hadn't. I only now realised we were locked in a cell together and no one knew where we were…


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue

'_Kitty Cat? You there?'_ I sat up groaning, my whole body aching from spending a night on the cold hard floor of our cramped cell. Searching the room for my failed rescuer I found J-F slumped against the opposite wall, snoring slightly. I grinned in spite of myself, I'm pretty sure I was glimpsing a side of him not many people had ever seen. Every muscle in my body ached as I pulled myself to my feet. A quick glance out of the tiny barred window told me it was some time before dawn.

I couldn't figure out what had woken me from my slumber until the voice called again, louder than the first time.

"Cat, are you in there? Can you hear me?" I jumped in shock; I could pick that voice anywhere.

"Billy?" I croaked, my throat parched. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here of course," came his cheeky reply.

"How did you find us? Where the hell are we?" I asked my voice stronger as my hope flared into life once more.

"Us? Who else is in there with you? I followed you from the docks, saw you come to grief and decided to see if you needed my assistance, seems like you do." My joy at being saved quickly evaporated, giving way to anger as I learned that he had followed me. As if he had predicted my reaction, Billy's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Just me glad I did Kitten else you might have been stuck here for a long time!" As he finished speaking the door swung open, the hinges protesting loudly.

The sound woke J-F from his dreams and he sprung to his feet expecting the worst. His face broke into a smile as he took in Billy and the open door.

"Finally, it took you long enough," was all he said as he walked out the door, past a shocked Billy and I. Halfway down the corridor he stopped, noticing that we weren't following.

"Well are you coming or not?" He asked.

"Uh… yeah there is a carriage waiting out front," Billy muttered, his confidence thrown at J-F's lack of shock.

"Lead the way!" J-F told him his voice filled with fun.

Billy took the lead as J-F dropped back to talk to me.

"Aren't you surprised that Billy's here? I asked puzzled. He smirked.

"Not at all I knew you were being followed, I am just surprised Billy got to you before the men Frank hired did."

"What!" I cried, outraged that my friends though I couldn't stay out of trouble for a whole week.

J-F laughed as we emerged from the gloom of our prison and into the early morning Paris streets.

All's well that ends well I thought to myself as the three of us entered the waiting carriage and set off.


End file.
